


Nepeta Dates Feferi

by Tirgo



Series: FefNep Anthology [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Romance, Beaches, Drama, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes Moirallegiance, F/F, First Meetings, First Relationship, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Girls Kissing, Heavy Petting, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Moirallegiance Focus, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pre-Hivebent, Rare Pairings, Shipping, Sloppy Makeouts, Teenage Drama, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirgo/pseuds/Tirgo
Summary: A mysterious and beautiful girl from the sea that Nepeta's never met before is in love with her. Soon, the two of them are dating, both for the first time. Will it work out between them, or are there perhaps less innocent intentions behind this relationship?
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Feferi Peixes, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Feferi Peixes
Series: FefNep Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Nepeta's Little Monster

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

AC: :33 < heres me telling you that im gonna go to the b33ch again  
CT: D --> And  
AC: :33 < and what?  
CT: D --> You know what and  
AC: :33 < *ac tilts her head, thinking hard*  
AC: :33 < *mrrrow, i really dont know equius! she says*  
CT: D --> You will stop doing that  
AC: :33 < *ac refuses to stop doing that*  
CT: D --> This f001ishness will stop right now  
CT: D --> I will not see any more of that during our conversation  
AC: :33 < what makes you think you can just make me stop anyway huhhh  
AC: :33 < id like to s33 you try!  
CT: D --> I tire of this nonsense  
AC: :33 < *ac growls menacingly*  
CT: D --> I already said you will stop  
CT: D --> Must I r33ly repeat myself  
AC: :33 < h33 h33 h33 omg  
AC: :33 < ok fiiiine but only beclaws you made me laugh :33  
CT: D --> We both know you were going to follow my directions either way  
AC: :33 < dont push your luck here mister  
CT: D --> I have not pushed anything  
CT: D --> However if I were to push something my STRONGNESS would cause it to be moved quite far and with great ease  
CT: D --> I believe pushing based turns of phrase do not apply very well to me due to this  
AC: :33 < what are you even talking about  
CT: D --> I do not know  
CT: D --> Anyway to get back to the point  
CT: D --> I expect you to tell me something before you leave  
AC: :33 < *ac rolls her eyes*  
AC: :33 < i mean  
AC: :33 < strike that from the record i said id stop :((  
AC: :33 < it just slipped out  
CT: D --> I will accept your record striking  
CT: D --> Now to get to the important part  
AC: :33 < omg you are ridiculous  
AC: :33 < did you know that   
CT: D --> I do not see your point in stalling this any further than it needs to be   
AC: :33 < wouldnt it be farther  
CT: D --> You continue to avoid doing simple things in favor of making pointless quibbles  
AC: :33 < NO FUN ALLOWED ZONE  
CT: D --> Yes  
AC: :33 < ok fine!!!!!!!  
AC: :33 < i pawmise i will stay out of trouble and come back to my hive safely  
CT: D --> And what else  
AC: :33 < AND i pawmise that i will avoid any troll for they may be dangerous even though nobody lives near me yada yada yada  
CT: D --> Yada yada yada is not part of what you are supposed to say  
CT: D --> I also do not understand its meaning  
AC: :33 < IM GOING TO THE B33CH NOW BYE  
CT: D --> Be safe  
AC: :33 < yes ill be safe bye  
CT: D --> Bye  


Nepeta put her tablet down. She wouldn't be able to use it where she was going. After a scritching for her beatiful lusus Pounce, she set off from her hive, closing the door quietly behind her so as to not disturb Pounce's sleep. She looked around, taking in the mountainous surroundings, night time sounds quietly flitting through the air around her. Her feet started taking her down a path, a relatively long and arduous route through the mountains. She climbed cliffs, walked on uneven terrain, sidled along the side of a mountain, her back up against the wall, and made several leaps over dangerous falls, but barely spent a thought about any of it. She had gone along this path of hers so many times that she could have done it in her sleep. Finally, she could hear the soft rolling of waves and feel the sea breeze beginning to reach her. She broke into a light dash as her destination loomed. Within minutes, she was there.

She had found this beach when she were a couple of sweeps younger and had come back occasionally ever since. The ocean stretched as far as she could see. She walked towards her favorite spot, a large flat stone right in the middle of the beach. She sat down upon it. The waves from the ocean came mere inches from touching her shoes, but they never did. Something about it gave her some vague thrill. She had never even considered swimming in the water (perish the thought), but somehow she liked to be near it. This was as near as she would let it come to her. There was nothing around but the sounds of the ocean. She laid back on the stone, soaking in the quiet atmosphere, her eyes closing. Coming here always cleared her head. It wasn't as if she were that stressed out much of the time, but this place always made her feel better whenever she wanted it to. It just felt like that kind of night to her. Her eyes opened lazily and she looked up at the stars.

Suddenly, something grabbed her leg. Something from the ocean was attacking her.

Her mind flying past the immediate shock, she swung her body up to strike. Her instinctual reaction was to kill whatever horrifying creature had grabbed her. Then, she froze. The hand which had grabbed her leg belonged to a troll. It looked up at her, wide spiked-tooth grin across its face. This surprised Nepeta more than if it had been some kind of sea monster. In her attempt to tear herself away from the hand of the troll, she toppled over the stone and tripped onto the sand. Still, the troll had maintained grip on her leg. This was a pretty strong troll, she thought idily, while her instincts continued to tell her to run. As she reared her other foot back to kick the troll hard in the face, it released her and backed away a meter. Nepeta pulled herself sitting, still feeling panicked. "What the HELL are you doing?!" she said, her voice cracking slightly.

"You looked like easy prey," the troll said, laughing.

The blind panic slowly subsiding, the specifics of the enemy troll came into more view. They appeared to be wearing goggles of some kind and had unusual, colorful necklaces, as well as a colorful dress. And... fins...? A sea dweller, thought Nepeta. And, most strange of all, the troll seemed to have some of air to them. Nepeta couldn't really describe it. It was as though this troll were special in some way. Nepeta could never truly be 100% certain, but she thought this must be a female troll. In the back of her mind, she also thought to herself that this troll was quite beautiful, especially with her soft skin illuminated by the night. She pushed those thoughts away as soon as she could. Her fight or flight kicking in, Nepeta quickly scrambled to her feet to run away. After about a minute's worth of difficult running on the sand, she glanced backwards and found to her horror that the troll was running right beside her (and seemed to have an easier job of it as well somehow). "Aw, come on, I was just messing around," the troll said.

Nepeta slowed down and stopped, backing away slowly from the troll. She was terrified. Beyond the initial shock of having a troll randomly come from the water just to screw with her, now she knew that this troll was perfectly capable of chasing her down. She found her back hitting a cliffside. She started shaking as the troll approached her, a big smile still on her face.

"I'm Feferi! Who are you?" the troll said, extending a hand.

Nepeta stared at the hand blankly. Were they trying to get her to lower her guard? After a few moments, the smile on the troll's face seemed to fade. Then, inexplicably, they looked a bit nervous. Then, even more inexplicably, they seemed to be... blushing? Their face was turning pink. They backed off a bit. "Uh... I'm not going to hurt you, so... if that's what you're worried about, then don't worry about that," said Feferi.

Nepeta tentatively took her back off the wall. Her instincts started outlining escape plans in her head. She decided to humor the threatening troll and buy herself some time to think. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Umm... I felt like it," said Feferi.

Well, can't argue with that, Nepeta thought.

"I've been..." Feferi paused for a moment. It looked as if they were hesitant to speak. "I've been watching you... for a long time."

Nepeta could not help but feel even more alarmed.

"No, I mean, uh," Feferi must have seen Nepeta's expression. "I, well yeah, I watched you, but um... look, like I said, I'm not going to hurt you, so could you just clam down?!"

This did little to help Nepeta's rising panic and instinct to flee, despite the fact that she had just been told to 'clam down'.

Suddenly, the troll grabbed both of Nepeta's hands with her own. "I know this is really, REALLY weird, and I shouldn't have spooked you like that, but... I..." said Feferi. "I really... I wanted to get to know you. I'm sorry. I know this is all so fucking weird but I'm sorry! Honest, I just wanted to get to know you. I'm sorry about scaring you."

Something about the troll's scared tone made Nepeta take pause. She looked down at Feferi's hands, holding hers. Maybe... they were telling the truth...? The warmth of Feferi's hands didn't seem very threatening. Why was she letting Feferi hold her hands? More important... "Wait... so you... you've been watching me? When I've come here? To this beath?" said Nepeta blankly.

"Yes," said Feferi. "For about a sweep now. I've watched you from the water."

"But... why?" said Nepeta.

Feferi blushed.

"Because I'm... in love with you?" said Feferi, her tone seeming uncertain.

Nepeta couldn't really process this. "You... what? Huh?" she said, her mind seeming to work very slow today.

Feferi's eyes darted around nervously. She released hold of Nepeta's hands. "Um... this was a bad idea. I'll just leave," she said, turning to run in the direction of the ocean.

Nepeta's hand reached out and grabbed Feferi's shoulder. It seemed to have happened unconsciously. "Um..." began Nepeta before trailing off.

"Before you go... what's... what's your Trollian?"

"cuttlefishCuller," said Feferi, her face flushing again. "What's yours?"

"arsenicCatnip," said Nepeta.

Feferi gave her a smile and ran off down the beach, diving into the ocean and faded from view.

Nepeta wondered what the hell just happened. After a few minutes of just standing there, she set off on the lengthy path back home, thinking to herself how unusual that was. It hardly even seemed real. For a moment there, she was absolutely certain she were about to die. But that troll... Feferi, right? That troll Feferi... was... in love... with her? Why? And who was this strange person to begin with? Questions buzzed in her head the whole way home, along with the occasional brief memory of that pretty troll's nervous, blushing face.


	2. Nepeta's Choice

By the time Nepeta was a few minutes to her hive, the events at the beach seemed to be a strange distant memory. She thought to herself that it may be best not to return to that beach... but at the same time, she didn't want to lose such a special location. She wondered if Feferi would be watching her if she returned there. Where did Feferi come from, anyway? Did she live near the beach and would creep into the ocean to spy on her? Did she actually have a hive underwater? Nepeta supposed that sea dwellers must actually live underwater, but she had never given them much thought as it was. And... Feferi had said that she had spied on her because... she was... in...? Nepeta shook her head frantically. It just couldn't be true. If anything, Feferi must be mistaken. For one thing, how can you "like" someone that you've never met? And for another... well...

Nepeta unexpectedly found herself at the door to her hive. She went inside to find everything was just as it was when she left, down to the slow quiet breathing of her slumbering lusus. She went right to her tablet and picked it up. She went to add a troll tag. "cuddlefishCuller", was it? Or... "cuttlefishColor"? She didn't want to get the wrong one, that would be awkward. She thought back to the beach and tried to remember what exactly Feferi had said. At once, the image of Feferi's nervous, blushing face appeared in her mind again. Something about this image seemed to be haunting her. That's right, it had to be "cuttlefishCuller". She started writing it in, but upon getting to the third L, froze. Should she even contact Feferi? Why did she ask for her information in the first place? It seemed strange to her now, but it was as if she reacted unconsciously. Maybe some small part of her wanted to know more about this girl. Her eyes drifted to a certain troll tag. Oh, right!

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

AC: :33 < im back from the b33ch  
CT: D --> You seem to be back earlier than usual  
CT: D --> Are you unharmed  
AC: :33 < yeah  
CT: D --> Why did you return earlier than usual if that is the case  
AC: :33 < i dont know  
AC: :33 < i just felt like it  
CT: D --> Is there something you aren't telling me  


Nepeta thought to herself for a moment.

AC: :33 < no im fine! stop being such a worry wart  
CT: D --> Very well  
AC: :33 < im gonna go to bed  
CT: D --> Okay  
CT: D --> Good night Nepeta  
AC: :33 < night night  
AC: :33 < <>!  
CT: D --> <>.  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

AC: :33 < hello, im the girl you were stalking at the b33ch  
CC: Awwww!  
AC: :33 < huh?  
CC: Your quirk is so CUT-E! Is t)(at a doublemout)(ed meowbeast?  
AC: :33 < yissss it is!  
AC: :33 < my lusus is one  
CC: 38)  
AC: :33 < how do you know about them?  
CC: I've done a lot of researc)( on the fauna of t)(is planet, I know just about all of t)(em by now!  
AC: :33 < :OO  
AC: :33 < thats cool  
AC: :33 < fauna are always worth learning about!  
AC: :33 < wait more importantly  
AC: :33 < um  
CC: Yes?  
AC: :33 < uhhhhh  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < about  
AC: :33 < yknow... earlier  
CC: Look, I'm really really sorry about w)(at )(appened back t)(ere...  
CC: I just felt this urge to give you a good scare!   
CC: I didn't mean you any )(arm. 38(  
CC: I want to get to know you!  
AC: :33 < beclaws you uh  
AC: :33 < you know  
CC: Beclaws?  
AC: :33 < like because  
CC: Is t)(at a cat pun?? Wow, we are gonna get along SWIMMINGLY! 38)  
CC: I like fis)( puns!  
AC: :33 < how could i have guessed?  
CC: Um but yea)(.  
CC: I want to get to know you because I t)(ink I'm in love wit)( you.  
CC: Sorry for starting t)(ings out like t)(is but, I just didn't want to lie, you know?  
CC: And you looked like you were about to run out of t)(ere on all fours and I'd never see you again!  
CC: I wanted you to know everyt)(ing I know.  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < well do you know anything else?  
CC: Like w)(at?  
AC: :33 < like, about me i m33n  
CC: Well, I know t)(at you dress like a cute goofball.  
CC: I know you like watc)(ing the stars and you like the feel of being by t)(e ocean.  
CC: I know t)(at you're totally my type!  
AC: :33 < what kind of type is that??  
CC: )(u)(?  
AC: :33 < well i just m33n like  
AC: :33 < idk  
AC: :33 < how could you just like fall in  
AC: :33 < yknow  
AC: :33 < just by looking at me?  
AC: :33 < i m33n, im not anything special or anything... i purrobably just look stupid to everybody else  
CC: WAT-ER YOU TALKING ABOAT??  
CC: You're a reel catc)(!   
CC: You s)(oaldn't talk aboat yourself like t)(at. You're very cute!  
AC: :33 < no  
AC: :33 < no what  
AC: :33 < who put you up to this  
CC: W)(at?!  
AC: :33 < nobody could just be actually serious saying those kinds of things so who had you do this and why?? CC: I'm B-EING searious!  
CC: )(onestly, I t)(ink it's kind of rude for you to insist t)(at I can't just be feeling t)(e way I say I'm feeling. I must be lying, rig)(t?  
AC: :33 < youre right  
AC: :33 < im sorry   
AC: :33 < its just  
AC: :33 < IDK?  
AC: :33 < how could anyone like me like that??? especially if we havent talked?? i dont think im particularly cute or anything???? i just dont get it????  
CC: W)(at's t)(ere to get?  
CC: You're cute a s)(ell and I'm attracted to you, so I want to get to know you. T)(at's all!  
AC: :33 < but i  
AC: :33 < wait  
AC: :33 < but i thought you said you had been watching me for like a sw33p?  
CC: Yes?  
AC: :33 < but if you thought i was that way, uhhh  
AC: :33 < then why did it take you so long to approach me? :??  
CC: Well maybe sometimes not everyone )(as t)(e courage to just do w)(atever t)(ey want all t)(e time!!! 38PPP  
CC: Is it a CRIM-E that I was nervous???  
AC: :33 < ok ok im sorry!  
CC: But also...   
AC: :33 < ?  
CC: T)(is was t)(e first time I )(ad seen you in about a quarter of a sweep. Eit)(er we just kept missing eac)( ot)(er or you weren't coming by as often?  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < well i think i came puretty regularly so i think you were missing me  
AC: :33 < but how could that be?  
CC: W)(at, do you t)(ink I live at t)(at beac)(?  
AC: :33 < well how am i supposed to know?  
CC: Guess sooooo.  
CC: I don't really live t)(at close to t)(at s)(ore.  
CC: One time w)(en I was exploring, I spotted you t)(ere.   
CC: Ever since, I'd come by every so often to see if per)(aps you would come out t)(at nig)(t.  
AC: :33 < but why go through all that effort just for the chance to s33... me?  
CC: Every time I'd go, I'd be t)(inking to myself, today is t)(e day I go and talk to her.  
CC: Of course until now I always c)(ickened out, but t)(at was t)(e idea. Confessing was not part of the plan, surprisingly enoug)(.  
CC: So yea)(. I just wanted to get to know you! 38)  
CC: You seem like matesprit material to me!  
AC: :33 < njsdjfiusdojf  
AC: :33 < matesprit material???  
AC: :33 < but  
AC: :33 < you dont even know my name  
CC: T)(at's just because you )(aven't told me w)(at it is yet!  


Nepeta considered this. If she stopped now, never went back to that beach, never told Feferi her name, it would be impossible for Feferi to ever find her. But, if she did tell Feferi her name... she folded her arms, thinking hard. If she kept up contact with Feferi, wouldn't that be just as good as encouraging her? She didn't think it was possible for them to just be friends, it would be too awkward. It would hurt Feferi too, even if she smiled and pretended it was okay. Nepeta swallowed hard, her mouth dry. But what if... there was THAT option... but this was getting too crazy! Not too long ago, she was just heading to the beach to relax, and now... This girl seemed to be actually attracted to her. She couldn't wrap her head around it, but it really didn't feel like she was lying... Nepeta could just... well... she supposed that WAS one option. Her head felt hazy, her thoughts rushing past at a feverish pace. Nepeta could just--... she thought of that pretty troll in the colorful clothes who made goofy fish puns and pulled pranks. The image of the blushing face appeared again. The drawing pen in her hand shook. She...

CC: You t)(ere?  
CC: It's okay if you don't tell me your name! 38)  
CC: I don't )(ave to know it if you're uncomfortable telling me.  
AC: :33 < ummm  
AC: :33 < im not gonna pawmise that im going to like  
AC: :33 < yknow  
AC: :33 < get f33lings for you or yknow like that  
AC: :33 < but uhhh  
AC: :33 < and i know this is r33ly selfish but  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < if you wanna   
AC: :33 < date   
AC: :33 < then okay  
AC: :33 < yeah  
AC: :33 < soooo  
AC: :33 < what do you think  
CC: W)(AT??  
CC: DAT---E????  
CC: Seriously??  
AC: :33 < ill give it a try  
CC: 38OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
CC: You just keep surprising me!  
CC: Never would I )(ave guessed you'd say T)(AT!  
CC: Yes, I'll definitely go out wit)( you!!  
CC: 38OOOO  
CC: Are you sure??  
CC: Like you said, we just met, really.  
CC: It's okay we don't )(ave to just go rig)(t to dating, we can just be fronds for now.  
CC: You really want to go out??  
CC: You're ABSOLUT-ELY certain??  
AC: XOO < YES!!!!!!!!!!!!  
AC: :33 < just um  
AC: :33 < yeah  
AC: :33 < like i said  
AC: :33 < i cant pawmise that ill yknow  
CC: No, I get it, it's okay! 38)))))  
CC: You can give it a try, and t)(en if you don't want to continue, t)(en we can stop anytime!  
CC: I promise I'll be fine!  
CC: So don't worry about that!  
AC: :33 < okay...  
CC: So... do I get to know your name now t)(at we're going out? 38)  
AC: :33 < OH um  
AC: :33 < its nepeta leijon  
CC: 38D  
CC: And now I know!!!!!  
AC: :33 < um yeah h33h33  
CC: I'm so -EXCIT-ED aboat t)(is!!  
CC: 38D  
CC: Soooo.... w)(at s)(oald we do now??  
AC: :33 < ummmm  
AC: :33 < i dont know  
AC: :33 < ive never had a matesprit before sooo  
AC: :33 < youll have to help me figure it out?  
CC: But I've never )(ad one before -EITH-ER!  
AC: :33 < wait really?  
CC: Yea)(! So, I guess we'll just )(ave to figure it out toget)(er... as a couple!!!  
CC: 38DDDDDDDDDD  
AC: :33 < h33 h33 guess so  


Nepeta was blushing furiously. For the first time in her life, she was not single.


	3. Feferi's Moirail

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

CC: -Eridan! -Eridan! ---ERIDAN!!!!!!  
CC: Glub glub glub glub glub! BLUG!   
CC: I mean glub, sorry, not blug. GLUB GLUB!  
CA: wwhat you wwant  
CC: -ERIDAN! I will )(ear NON-E of it today!  
CA: no really wwhat could you wwant hmm im thinking hard  
CC: Try t)(inking a little harder...  
CA: hmmm  
CC: )(mmm....  
CA: hmmmmmmm  
CC: )(MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM  
CA: ohhh right  
CA: is it about the cat troll you nevver shut up about  
CC: Yes of course it is you moron.  
CA: oh thank goodness  
CC: SO??? What do you t)(ink??  
CA: about wwhat  
CC: OMG STOP!!!  
CA: ok fine  
CA: uhh  
CA: idk seems like kind a some kind of stupid deal to me  
CA: wwhy is she so wwilling to just go out wwith you wwhen you stalked her like a creep  
CC: Um... I'm not too sure myself, )(onestly. It was muc)( easier t)(an I expected.  
CC: )(-EY! I was NOT stalking )(er, OR acting like a creep!  
CC: I was just, you know. Admiring from afar.  
CC: T)(at's not creepy.  
CA: see wwhen i stalk a troll then everyones like wwooww wwhat a creepo  
CA: its an unfair double standard and im sick of it  
CC: W)(o were you stalking? 38O  
CA: its none of your bees wwax and i wwill not be takin any more questions at this time about this subject so dont bother  
CC: FIN-E! 38P  
CA: but yeah   
CA: wwho knowws wwhats up wwith them  
CA: seem like they got a screww loose if you ask me  
CA: from wwhat youvve told me they dress like a grub wwith half its brain stem ripped out  
CC: S)(e dresses ADORABLY, and I will not stand for your lies.  
CA: dont they havve a fake meowbeast tail or ww e  
CC: Yes.  
CC: It's adorable.  
CA: so this is really your type huh  
CA: grub impersonators wwearing fake cat tails  
CC: Y-ES!  
CC: She's so cute I could die.  
CA: lets try and not do that part  
CC: I don't t)(ink t)(at will )(appen.  
CC: Anyway, s)(e is exactly my type! S)(e's cute and small and I want to do so many t)(ings to )(er and see )(er squirm! 38)  
CA: wwhat kind a things huh  
CC: O)(, you know... 38)  
CA: like wwhat  
CC: Like sexual t)(ings.  
CA: OHHHH ok  
CA: just checkin  
CC: Yes, and it will be wonderful.  
CA: gross  
CC: W)(AT could be gross about it???  
CA: the gross thing is that you like just fuckin met and youre already talkin to me about howw bad you wwanna take her to the pail trail  
CC: )(A)(A)(A)(A!!! T)(e PAIL TRAIL! T)(at's great!  
CA: thanks finally someone recognizes my genius  
CC: )(a)(a)(a I'm seriously, still laug)(ing to t)(is day.  
CA: ok noww youre pissing me off  
CC: W)(y? 38(  
CA: nevvermind  
CC: Well, about t)(e pail trail...  
CC: )(-E)(-E)(-E!!  
CC: Well yes I would love to take my GIRLFROND (!!!!!) to t)(at trail, but it's not like I'm expecting it to )(appen anytime soon.  
CC: Wow! I'm just t)(inking so far a)(ead! My mind is racing.  
CA: thrilling  
CC: Yes, it is!  
CC: I'm just SO -EXCIT-ED! I N-EV-ER t)(oug)(t it would turn out like t)(is! 38))  
CA: but so if i recall correctly its like shes gonna try it out right   
CA: and it seems like a totally random spur of the moment decision  
CA: doesnt it seem like shes just gonna like use you for her owwn sick romantic fantasies wwithout actually bein flushed for you  
CA: are you really just fine wwith bein used  
CC: O)(, -Eridan! 38)  
CC: Could it be... YOU'R-E ACTUALLY TRYING TO PROT-ECT M-E FOR ONC-E??  
CA: shut up i protect you and stuff  
CC: Once a sweep maybe!  
CC: But it makes me )(appy, so t)(ank you.  
CA: yeah yeah  
CC: I'm just telling you )(ow I feel. I read online t)(at if somebody makes you )(appy you s)(ould tell t)(em about it!  
CA: yeah yeah  
CC: Yea)( yea)(.  
CA: yeah yeah  
CC: Okay idiot.  
CC: Anyway, yes, I know, I've t)(oug)(t about t)(at too.  
CC: If s)(e doesn't develop feelings for me, it'll be sad, but o)( well!  
CC: I'm )(appy enoug)( just being wit)( )(er, even if I'm being used.  
CC: And s)(e can learn valuable matesprits)(ip skills t)(at could )(elp )(er in )(er next relations)(ip!  
CA: cmon fef  
CA: you shouldnt do this  
CA: youre wworth more than that  
CA: dont just let her use you just because you got a thing for her  
CA: youre going to end up getting hurt  
CC: )(e)(e, you're on a roll today!  
CA: im serious  
CC: I know.   
CC: Just don't worry about it, okay? I'll be fine.   
CC: But t)(ank you!  
CA: i really dont think you should go along wwith this  
CC: O)( come on! We're just going to give it a try. I can't MAK-E )(er flus)(ed for me, after all!  
CA: lovve isnt somethin that should just be played around wwith  
CC: W)(y not? 38)  


\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--


	4. About To Do This

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

CC: )(i!  
AC: :33 < oh hi!  
AC: :33 < whats up?  
CC: Just saying )(i, t)(at's all. 38)  
CC: So, I was t)(inking, we s)(ould totally meet up again soon!!  
AC: :33 < m33t up like in person you mean?  
CC: Yea)(!  
CC: We're dating, rig)(t? So let's )(ang out!  
AC: :33 < okay!  
AC: :33 < but um  
AC: :33 < idk if its rude to ask but  
AC: :33 < should i expect to like...  
AC: :33 < be expected to do stuff?  
CC: W)(at do you mean?  
AC: :33 < you know like expected to be okay with doing certain kinds of things?  
CC: T)(ings like w)(at? 38/  
AC: :33 < you know!!  
AC: :33 < like   
AC: :33 < holding hands and   
AC: :33 < more than that...  
CC: O)(!!   
CC: A)(, well, t)(at's up to you! 38)  
CC: I'm not going to do ANYT)(ING to you! Well, unless you want me to.  
CC: Besides t)(at, t)(e rest is all in your )(ands!   
AC: :33 < up to me??  
CC: I don't want you to be put in a situation w)(ere I'm going furt)(er t)(an you can )(andle. So, you decide w)(at we do, okay? 38)  
AC: :33 < okay...  
CC: Also, I t)(ink I'll be too nervous to do it myself, )(e)(e...  
AC: :33 < i dont think youll be as nervous as me!  
AC: :33 < how am i supposed to just say like  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < nevermind  
CC: Say w)(at? 38?  
AC: :33 < like just say kiss me duh!!!!  
AC: :33 < i couldnt say that!  
CC: Well, t)(en I will wait until you're ready.   
CC: Just relax, everyt)(ing will be FIN-E!  
CC: 38)  
CC: We're just giving t)(is dating t)(ing a try, rig)(t? So just t)(ink of it more like... practice!  
AC: :33 < practice?  
CC: Yea)(, practice in being matesprits!  
CC: W)(et)(er t)(is works out or not, you can still get valuable experience. 38)  
AC: :33 < i guess so  
AC: :33 < i just need to loosen up i guess? :PP  
CC: Yes! 38P  
CC: Just focus on )(aving fun and doing w)(atever you'd like above all else!  
CC: But anyway, we don't )(ave to do anyt)(ing, but I still want to )(ang out...  
AC: :33 < okay well lets hang out then!   
AC: :33 < when were you thinking?  
CC: Soon!   
AC: :33 < how soon?  
CC: W)(en can you get to the beac)(?  
AC: :33 < um!  
AC: :33 < you mean you could come right now??  
CC: Sure, if you're free! 38D  
AC: :33 < umm okay   
CC: Or not.  
AC: :33 < NO thats not what i meant!  
AC: :33 < im just feeling nervous and excited all of a sudden  
AC: :33 < okay ill head out right now  
AC: :33 < oh wait a second  
AC: :33 < ugh  
CC: W)(at is it?  
AC: :33 < i guess i should tell my moirail about this before i go...  
AC: :33 < ill just tell him something real quick then head out, okay?  
CC: Alrig)(t! 38)  
CC: By t)(is you mean our relations)(ip, rig)(t?  
AC: :33 < right  
CC: Talk to t)(em and then )(urry to the beac)(. I'll start swimming over rig)(t now! 38)  
CC: I'll be seeing you soon, my dear Nepeta!  
AC: :33 < ok!   
CC: <3  
AC: :33 < umm!  
AC: :33 < <3  
CC: )(a)(a, Nepeta, you're so cute! 38)  
AC: :33 < no im not :((  
CC: Go talk to your moirail!  
AC: :33 < oh right yes okay bye!  
CC: 38)  


\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] stopped trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

AC: :33 < *ac purrs and lightly paws at equiuses shoelace*  
AC: :33 < *ac looks up at him with a soft mrowr escaping her feline lips*  
CT: D --> Stop  
AC: :33 < so i dont have a lot of time to talk i just have to tell you something real quick  
CT: D --> Why wouldn't you have time to talk at this time of day  
AC: :33 < im about to explain why arent i??  
AC: :33 < so furst of all when i went to the b33ch you were right that something happened  
CT: D --> Naturally  
AC: :33 < basically i met a troll there and one thing lead to another and now were matesprits  
CT: D --> E%cuse me  
CT: D --> Matesprits  
CT: D --> Is this part of one of your role playing fantasies  
AC: :33 < NO its not!  
AC: :33 < anyway im just letting you know so i can get going   
AC: :33 < i have a date to get to! ;33  
CT: D --> Hold on a moment  
CT: D --> Who exactly is this matesprit of yours Nepeta  
AC: :33 < does it matter??  
CT: D --> Yes  
AC: :33 < i dont think it should matter to you  
CT: D --> It matters if it becomes clear to me that there could be danger involved in you meeting them again  
AC: :33 < im not in danger! jeez  
AC: :33 < dont worry about it  
CT: D --> Why are you unwilling to give any information on them  
AC: :33 < because it doesnt matter!!!  
CT: D --> I am only trying to look out for you  
AC: :33 < ok well i dont need to be looked after right now sooooo  
AC: :33 < anyway im gonna go so bye  
CT: D --> Nepeta why are you acting like this  
AC: :33 < acting like what??  
AC: :33 < acting like youre invading my privacy and being nosey??  
AC: :33 < just leave me alone already!  
CT: D --> Very well  


\-- centaursTesticle [CT] stopped trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

Nepeta looked at her tablet, her stomach feeling slightly queasy. She hadn't meant to make Equius annoyed with her. She just didn't have the time to give him the whole story, she had to get to the beach for the date. Mentally vowing to apologize and give him a proper explanation later, she put down the tablet and started getting ready to leave. For some reason, when she thought about it, she couldn't help but smile. It all just seemed so crazy. Things like this didn't happen to trolls like her. She had a matesprit! A matesprit that wanted to hang out with her and kiss her and everything! She grinned, feeling her face turning red. She scritched Pounce behind the ears in goodbye, then made for the door. To the beach for her first date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates! I'm not yet done with this story, so stay tuned!


	5. First Time

Feferi crawled out of the sea animalistically. It was more fun for her to come creeping out of the sea than it was to simply stand up and walk once the sand permitted. A playful grin on her face, Feferi pretended to grab Nepeta's leg again, aiming where it had been on that night. She clambered up onto the smooth stone and took a seat, looking around. She had beaten Nepeta to the beach, as expected. She felt her hair drying and taking in the salty sea air as she looked out across the waves. This truly was a beautiful spot, she thought to herself. Nepeta had good taste. Well, of course she did, she thought smugly. She had agreed to date her, hadn't she?

Feferi checked her phone. Nothing new from Nepeta. She figured they must be most of the way here already. Eridan was still trying to get in contact with her. She rolled her eyes and put her phone away. She liked that Eridan was now trying to be more a proactive moirail, but he had continued to pester her, disapproving of her relationship. Moirails were supposed to support each other, not try and tear each other down, right? She clenched a fist unconsciously. Eridan just didn't get how she felt. It wouldn't be the first time, she thought with a scoff. After a few moments, she sighed and her hand unclenched. Maybe she was being unreasonable. He meant well, after all.

She took a glance behind her shoulder. Nepeta still hadn't made it to the beach yet. She should be okay, right? Of course she would be okay, she told herself. Nepeta was a pretty tough cookie. She looked back out to sea. She crossed her legs. She stood up and paced around. She sat back down again. She started angrily scuffing up her own hair. Being bored was so... boring! Now that she thought about it, perhaps she shouldn't have come at top speed. She took out her phone again. Bored, not really conscious of what she was going, she started doing searches for terms like "how to kiss" and "how to get your girlfrond to kiss you" and "how to get your girlfriend to kiss you". She started watching a video. Two trolls introduced themselves as kismesises and said they would be competing to show the viewer the ideal way to kiss. Feferi's eyes widened as the video continued.

"What are you watching?"

Feferi dropped her phone in a panic, whipping around to find Nepeta standing right next to her. How did she sneak up on her like that?? "Uh, I was just... uh... not a big deal?" she said, forcing a laugh while frantically trying to grab at her phone on the ground without looking at it. 

Nepeta picked it up instead, turning the phone to its side to see the video. Feferi immediately made to grab for it, but Nepeta pushed her away back onto the stone with one arm, watching the video intently. Feferi saw Nepeta's face turning pink. Their eyes found each other's and Feferi went quiet. "Want to... try?" said Nepeta shakily.

Feferi was shocked as Nepeta descended upon her, coming close. She barely managed to close her eyes in time. Their first kiss was brief. Feferi kept her eyes closed, anticipating more, but none came. She opened an eye slowly. She saw Nepeta looking distracted and lost in thought. "N-Nepeta?" said Feferi uncertainly.

Nepeta blinked and looked back at her. "Oh! Um, sorry!" she said, suddenly becoming panicked, her hands traveling to her own face. "I should have waited for you to say yes!"

Feferi took both of Nepeta's hands and gently held them, smiling up at her. Nepeta's expression softened. She moved in again and they continued to kiss. Feferi couldn't believe it. After all this time, and now she was actually kissing the girl she had loved from afar for so long. Her mind felt like it was on fire. She wanted to embrace Nepeta, to pin her down, but she felt weak. She was barely able to handle being kissed by Nepeta, much less being the one doing the kissing herself. 

"Touch me," came Nepeta's voice in a nervous whisper.

Feferi had no intention of not obeying Nepeta's word. She hastily made to grab Nepeta's hips, making Nepeta gasp. "S-Sorry," breathed Feferi, but she was soon unable to talk again.

Something about having her hands under Nepeta's jacket felt strangely intimate. This feeling was somewhat lost when Nepeta quickly made to take it off. Feferi almost wished she could take a look at the rare jacket-less Nepeta, but her face was totally occupied. Her hands gently moved around Nepeta's body, from her hips, to her shoulders, to her arms, taking it all in. Meanwhile, the two continued to kiss experimentally. It was obvious neither had any prior experience, but Feferi didn't care. All Feferi could think about was how cute Nepeta was, how soft her skin was, and how her figure was JUST her type. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she felt something wet on her face. After a moment, Nepeta pulled away and Feferi's eyes fluttered open, confused. "Are you okay?" asked Nepeta, sounding surprised.

Feferi reached up and touched her face. Several tears had fallen from her eyes unconsciously. She blushed, but smiled. "I'm fine," she said, panting slightly. "Just... excited."

Nepeta looked nervous. "Um... maybe we should stop here for now," she said.

Feferi flew into a panic. "No, no, I swear, everything is fine!" she said, flustered. "We don't have to do anything more, but... could we... continue...?"

Nepeta smiled. "Do you like kissing?" she asked.

"Yes," said Feferi immediately. "I love kissing you."

Nepeta flushed, smiling a little wider. "Okay, just a little while longer."

Feferi was pushed down onto the stone and pinned down. While this setup wasn't exactly what Feferi had envisioned, she didn't mind. The girl she loved was not only kissing her, but she wanted to kiss her to this extent? Feferi felt like this wouldn't have happened even in her sweetest dreams. She lost track of time after that. At some point, Feferi was swimming back home, her head in a daze. She barely remembered parting with Nepeta. She couldn't get her matesprit out of her mind even if she wanted to. A couple sea-dwellers stared as she swam by, hugging herself and giggling, eyes shut tight. No matter how many times she thought about their encounter, it only seemed to make her happier. The memory of their tender kisses enveloped her like a warm blanket for the rest of the night.


	6. The Truth/Their Mistake

Nepeta's hand finally met the door to her hive. She went inside. It felt different from the last time she had been there. She went over and scritched Pounce behind the ears while thinking to herself. The entire way home, her mind had been consumed. She had to talk to someone about this. Equius immediately came to mind. She shook her head. Not right now. She had to handle this herself. She walked over to her tablet and picked it up.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC] \--

AC: :33 < hi  
CC: )(i!!!!  
CC: Back )(ome safely?   
AC: :33 < yeah i made it back alright  
CC: Well, t)(at's good!  
CC: )(ey, w)(en do you t)(ink we could meet up again? I really, R-EALLY love kissing! 38)  
AC: :33 < uhh  


She thought to herself for a moment. Would it better to do this in person? 

AC: :33 < sometime soon   
CC: Okay! 38D  
CC: I'm available anytime! Okay, not ANYTIM-E, but most of the time!  
CC: Just let me know a little w)(ile in advance, and I'm SUR-E I'll be able to come!  
AC: :33 < okay ill let you know  
CC: Are you feeling alrig)(t?  
AC: :33 < why do you ask?  
CC: I dunno, you seem kind of... reserved?  
CC: Is it about earlier? 38(  
CC: I t)(oug)(t t)(at you enjoyed it, but I don't know?  
CC: I mean not t)(at I want to be conceited and act like I know w)(at's going on in your )(ead all the time because I don't and t)(at's not w)(at I'm saying eit)(er!  
AC: :33 < well...  
CC: I'm sorry! I'll try and do it better next time! 38(  
AC: :33 < no its not that!  
AC: :33 < :PP  
AC: :33 < youre silly  
CC: I'll take t)(at as a compliment!  
CC: Well, if it isn't my substandard kissing, w)(at's on your mind?  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < can we talk seriously for a moment  
CC: Yes of course!  
AC: :33 < okay well  
AC: :33 < i just wanted to be honest with you   
AC: :33 < and stuff  
AC: :33 < so i thought if i had something happen in my mind then id tell you about it  
AC: :33 < right?  
CC: Right!  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < uhh  
AC: :33 < actually i um  
AC: :33 < so whenever we were  
AC: :33 < yknow  
AC: :33 < you know?  
CC: Kissing?  
AC: :33 < yes  
AC: :33 < so whenever we were doing that  
AC: :33 < i er  
AC: :33 < i kinda started thinking about  
AC: :33 < someone else?  
CC: Someone else?  
AC: :33 < yeah idk its just ive had this huge crush on karkat for the longest time and for some reason when we kissed i kept thinking about him and imagining it was him i was kissing instead  
AC: :33 < i couldnt stop thinking about it  
AC: :33 < so um  
AC: :33 < yeah  
AC: :33 < im sorry...  
CC: Karkat, huh... A crush on that guy? He seems like a grump if you ask me!  
AC: :33 < i like that about him :((  
CC: Anyway, why are you apologizing?  
AC: :33 < huh?  
CC: There's no need to apologize!  
CC: We said all along this was just practice for when you get a REAL matesprit, right? 38)  
CC: So there's no problem!  
AC: :33 < really?  
CC: Yeah!  
AC: :33 < oh  
AC: :33 < well thats good  
AC: :33 < i just thought youd be upset   
CC: Why would I be upset??  
CC: Now you're the one being silly!  
AC: :33 < i guess so :PP  
AC: :33 < its really okay???  
AC: :33 < what if that keeps happening?  
CC: Totally fine!  
CC: Hey... I got an idea!  
CC: What if I like, pretended to be Karkat? 38O  
AC: :33 < h33 h33 i dont think you could pull it off!  
CC: You never know! 38)  
CC: Either way you could just think of me as a surrogate for him, then that way you can get all versed on kissing and stuff so you can blow him away!  
CC: In fact we should totally meet up again soon and get a little more practice in. 3;)  
AC: :33 < h33 h33  
AC: :33 < okay!  
AC: :33 < i was reaaaally nervous but now im glad i told you  
AC: :33 < youre the best, you know?  
CC: Course I know! 38)  
CC: Maybe next time we could even try going a little further...? Wink!  
AC: :33 < okay!  
AC: :33 < actually how about next time you just come right to my hive?  
AC: :33 < ill tell you exactly how to get here  
CC: Coming to Nepeta's hive?? Yay!!  
CC: We're gonna have so much fun!  
AC: :33 < so umm  
AC: :33 < you sure its okay?  
CC: YES IT'S OKAY!!! 38P  
CC: Just relax and do whatever you want with me!  
AC: :33 < okay :33  
CC: Whoops, just remembered that I have to get some more errands done...  
CC: Talk later?  
AC: :33 < yeah!  
CC: 38)  


\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] stopped trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

\-------

Feferi consulted her phone for directions while scaling a small cliff. Nepeta's hive was further away than she had expected, and quite the journey at that. She smiled at the thought of Nepeta rushing through this route to come to the beach to see her. It had only been one day since then. The plan for Feferi to come over for their second date had come together pretty quickly. Nepeta seemed quite excited to try and go beyond kissing, and Feferi was quite excited to do that for her. She hummed softly as she lightly sprinted down a path. Soon, she knew she had found the right place. She knocked on the door, butterflies swirling in her stomach.

The door opened, and there was Nepeta. Feferi's heart swole at the sight of her. I love her, she thought. Her next thought was confusion as to how exactly she got up against the wall, her wrists held tight with one hand by the girl who was kissing her. Kissing Nepeta felt so natural to her. It was all she really wanted to do. Nepeta's kisses were intense right off the bat. Feferi had really never taken herself for the kind of girl to be fine with being constrained like this, but she couldn't help herself around Nepeta. A little voice in the back of her head told her that Nepeta was thinking of another troll right now while kissing her. Feferi told the little voice to leave her alone.

Feferi suddenly felt a cold hand creeping underneath her shirt and gasped. As her mouth opened for the gasp, Nepeta seemed to take this opportunity to introduce french kissing into the fold. Feferi felt her head going very light. Nepeta's hand seemed to go wherever it desired. Feferi was surprised but didn't protest. The girl she loved was touching her, what reason would she have to want it to stop? French kissing was hard, she thought to herself stupidly. It was becoming difficult to form coherent thoughts. She barely noticed as Nepeta's hand took her skirt off and it fell to the floor.

Nepeta abruptly backed off, releasing her wrists as well. Feferi had vaguely thought about this before, but it was really surprising to her how different Nepeta seemed to be from the first time they had met. "C-could you... undress me?" said Nepeta, failing to sound confident about it.

Feferi obeyed. They began kissing again and slowly drifted towards the ground as Feferi started to remove her clothes, beginning with the shirt. Was this too fast? Was this okay? Feferi's head was in a haze. Were they about to go all the way? Had they already gone all the way? She had absolutely no clue. She hardly paid attention to what she was doing until she was finished. She looked at Nepeta for guidance. Feferi was now hovering over her as Nepeta laid on the floor, blushing hard. Nepeta pulled her in for more kissing, but also guided one of Feferi's hands onto her skin. 

She hadn't even given Nepeta a proper look yet, but she was able to figure out most of it though touching. As they kissed, Feferi continued to touch her everywhere. Nepeta occasionally made soft moans which could just barely be heard over the sound of their kissing. After some more experimentation from Feferi, Nepeta started being unable to kiss for a few seconds at a time, her eyes shut tight. Feferi wanted to hear her more. She got a thrill from finally being the one in control for the first time. Finally, they stopped kissing as Nepeta could evidently no longer concentrate. Feferi stared at Nepeta's face as they breathed heavily. She was really having fun now. Although she didn't know what she was doing, she could tell Nepeta was into it. Maybe a little more and she would...

"Karkat..." 

The word was nothing more than a whisper that seemed to escape Nepeta's lips unconsciously. Feferi froze. Nepeta made a bothered noise, still breathing heavily. "Why did you stop??" she asked impatiently, her eyes still shut tight. "Keep going..."

The room went quiet. Finally, Nepeta opened her eyes. Her face went from confused to surprise. Feferi knew already. She could feel the tears coming hot and heavy. There was nothing she could do to stop them. Nepeta seemed to be at a loss for words. Ashamed, Feferi turned away, hiding her face. "Um..." she said, her voice warbling. "F-forgot I have a cat allergy, haha..."

She motioned towards Pounce, who was still sleeping quietly, not a care in the world. Nepeta didn't look. Feferi could feel herself starting to shiver. She suddenly got up and hastily went to put her skirt back on. "S-sorry, I'm not feeling too good right now," she said without looking at Nepeta. "Sorry..."

As she put a hand on the door, she glanced back. Nepeta had sat up and was covering herself with her shirt, still looking at her. She couldn't figure out exactly what emotion Nepeta's face conveyed. "I'm totally fine with all this, you know!" said Feferi, rather louder than she thought she would. "I just have allergies, okay?? Everything is fine!"

She tried to give Nepeta a big grin, then walked out the door.


	7. Eridan and Feferi

\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--

CC: Eridan, are you there?? I could REALLY use your advice right now!  
CC: Eridan?? Please!  
CC: I need you!  
CA: wwhat wwhats wwrong  
CC: Hi... I'm really sorry I ignored you, you know? I'm really, really sorry. I won't do it again, I swear!  
CA: are you ok  
CC: I don't know!   
CC: My head is a total mess right now and I can't stop crying  
CC: Why can't I stop crying???  
CA: why are you crying  
CA: what did she do to you  
CC: She didn't do anything!!!  
CA: pssh yeah right  
CC: I swear!  
CA: but it does have to do with her right  
CC: I mean I guess!  
CA: what did she do  
CC: I'm telling you, she didn't DO anything!  
CA: what did you do then  
CC: Me?? I started freaking out and crying over nothing like an idiot!  
CC: Oh fuck I've screwed everything up havent I?  
CA: fef just relax a second  
CA: take a deep breath  
CA: what exactly happened  
CC: It's kind of a long story...  
CA: tell it then  
CA: what all happened since the last time you messaged me  
CC: Well...  


Feferi nearly tripped over herself again as she rushed down the path, hastily wiping tears from her eyes so she could see her phone screen. She wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but she wanted to get back into the ocean first and foremost. Talking to Eridan was good. She really needed to be soothed by a moirail right about now. She barely even understood what happened. Why exactly did she start crying? Maybe she didn't want to think about it. As she told Eridan everything that had happened, eventually that beach came into view.

CC: And I blamed it on cat allergies! Of course she isn't going to fall for that, I'm SO STUPID!!   
CC: And then I left and started running and messaged you!   
CC: I think that's everything...   
CC: Uh... oh, and she totally kept holding me down while we made out?? I think I was into it...?   
CC: Eridan? Are you still there?   
CA: yeah im still here   
CA: ugh   
CA: um   
CA: listen i need to tell you about something   
CC: What? Is it about Nepeta??   
CA: well   
CA: sort of   
CA: okay look    
CA: first of all do you remember when we first met   
CA: and then soon afterwards we started going out   
CC: Yes. 38P   
CC: To tell you the truth, I was a little impressed by the sheer brazenness of your pale advances!   
CA: yeah well   
CA: see i uh   
CA: FUCK   
CA: alright   
CA: look   
CA: i was uh   
CA: back then i was trying to   
CA: get a little redder   
CC: 38O   
CA: i wanted to be your matesprit   
CA: an you pretty much misinterpreted it and then we became moirails   
CA: so yeah   
CC: Oh...   
CC: I'm sorry. 38(   
CC: I had no idea...   
CC: You were flushed for me?   
CC: Wait... are you still flushed for me??   
CC: Eridan I REALLY don't think this is the time for this! I need you as a moirail!   
CA: shush    
CC: Glub...   
CA: yes i was flushed for you   
CA: about as flushed as any troll could be for another   
CA: but that's just the first part   
CC: Okay...   
CA: i followed you when you went to see her    
CA: some time ago   
CC: WHAT!!!   
CA: yeah yeah i know it aint right but just ignore that for a minute alright   
CA: theres a bigger point   
CA: i followed you because   
CA: i was pissed that you said you were flushed for a troll that wasnt me   
CA: i actually wanted to go there an intimidate them or yell at them or somethin so theyd stop comin to that shore   
CC: What the hell?!    
CC: Eridan, that's NOT OKAY!   
CA: I KNOW IT WOULDNT BE    
CA: MY POINT IS   
CA: that uhh   
CA: well   
CA: i saw you   
CA: you know   
CA: looking at her   
CA: and i couldnt believe it   
CC: What, my face?   
CA: that too   
CA: you are super cute after all   
CA: but no   
CA: i could tell that you were really well and truly flushed for this dork lookin girl    
CA: an in that moment i kind of like   
CA: realized something   
CA: that i couldnt compete with that girl to you and i didnt even want to try   
CA: and i stopped bein flushed for you   
CC: Eridan... 38(   
CA: no fef   
CA: i realized that i wanted to be your moirail   
CA: not to just fuckin be your moirail cause thats all i could get after i failed seducing you so hard   
CA: but to honestly protect you   
CA: i want to be your moirail   
CA: and to be by your side for as long as youd take me   
CA: i want to get serious about our relationship   
CC: Oh, Eridan...   
CC: You really feel that way?   
CA: yes   
CA: i love you   
CA: i want you to be happy   
CA: just let me be your moirail and i will ask for nothing more again   
CC: 38)   
CC: You're already my moirail, you DUMMY!   
CC: Oh, Eridan, I want to give you a big hug!   
CC: Yes... I will take you as my moirail. Of course I will!   
CA: now to the protectin part   
CA: you cant keep undervaluing yourself like this   
CA: i know youre flushed for her but this cant keep going as it is right now   
CA: and i know you volunteered to be used but you need to have more self respect   
CA: you deserve a matesprit that will truly care about you   
CA: not one that will happily take advantage of you   
CA: shes shown that she doesnt deserve a wonderful girl like you   
CA: you have to break up with her and move on   
CA: got it?   
CC: Okay...   
CA: come meet up with me soon and well talk about it more ok   
CA: its all going to be fine fef   
CA: trust me   
CC: Okay...   
CC: 38)   
CC: Love you.   
CA: yeah yeah   
CA: so do you feel any better now that youve talked about all this   
CC: Yeah...   
CA: still crying or    
CC: A little...   
CC: I think most of that was your wonderful proposal, though... 38)   
CA: what about it   
CA: im not gonna get embarrassed about it now   
CC: I think the fact you're saying that at all tells me you are getting embarrassed!   
CA: no fuck you im not   
CA: i didnt say nothin more than a moirail should   
CA: now back off   
CC: Hehe! 38)   
CC: Thanks, Eridan. I don't know what I was thinking with all this...   
CC: I think I need to break up with her...   
CA: yeah well maybe this is why you should listen to me more   
CA: you need someone to protect you   
CA: ill be that troll for you   
CC: My gosh, Eridan!! I already said I'll be your moirail!   
CC: You're making me blush now!   
CC: Hehehehehehe!    
CC: Maybe I've been slacking as a moirail too...   
CC: I'm going to get serious with you too, okay?   
CA: alright if thats what you want to do   
CA: i aint going nowhere either way   
CC: 38)   
CA: also   
CA: one question   
CA: would you be pissed if i tried to ask nep out after you break up with her   


\-- cuttlefishCuller [CC] stopped trolling caligulasAquarium [CA] \--


	8. Equius and Nepeta

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--

AC: :33 < can we talk :((  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Is it time for me to learn more about your matesprit   
AC: :33 < yes  
CT: D --> Good  
AC: :33 < im just really confused right now and i dont know what to do  
AC: :33 < blurgghh but theres so much you dont know yet!  
AC: :33 < ill just tell you everything  
CT: D --> Surely you mean efurrything  
AC: :33 < not in the mood!  
AC: :33 < anyway  
AC: :33 < that night i went to the beach   
CT: D --> You met a troll  
AC: :33 < well i guess so  
AC: :33 < i think it would make more sense to say they found me  
AC: :33 < they started suddenly attacking me from the ocean and it freaked me out!  
AC: :33 < but then they said they were flushed for me and had just wanted to hang out with me since they saw me hanging out on that beach??  
CT: D --> I'd hope this wasnt another one of that horrible sea-dweller's embarrassing pick up lines  
AC: :33 < different sea-dweller im pretty sure  
AC: :33 < it was a girl  
AC: :33 < a really really pretty girl  
CT: D --> I fail to see how this absurd proposal managed to work on you  
CT: D --> I assume you became swept up in the moment   
AC: :33 < ummmmm i guess so?  
AC: :33 < she was going to run away but then i asked for her pesterchum  
AC: :33 < and then we chatted and then we started going out  
CT: D --> Talented seductress  
CT: D --> Or perhaps she picked the right target  
AC: :33 < both? neither? idk!!!  
AC: :33 < anyway we started going out and then we had a first date so we met at the beach again  
CT: D --> And you briefly told me about this before running off without e%plaining anything  
AC: :33 < yes i know and im really sorry! :((  
AC: :33 < IDK it just kind of felt like idk   
AC: :33 < i didnt think you had to know about it since we were just goofing around having fun and youd probably tell me we shouldnt be together and i didnt want to deal with that right then  
AC: :33 < but i should have talked to you first and got your opinion  
AC: :33 < im sorry  
CT: D --> What happened at the beach  
AC: :33 < oh um  
AC: :33 < well  
AC: :33 < i was really nervous at first   
AC: :33 < okay well to rewind a little bit she said that she wouldnt do anything to me unless she was told to, and she said that i was totally in control  
AC: :33 < AND thats another reason why i didnt need to tell you because there was no way i was in danger!!  
CT: D --> What did you do with this power  
AC: :33 < well i dont like if you put it that way! ://  
AC: :33 < ummmmm  
AC: :33 < when i got there i thought id sneak up on her like she did to me before  
AC: :33 < but when i got to her i noticed she was watching a video on her phone  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < like a kissing tutorial video basically  
CT: D --> Was it the one with the kismesises competing to show the viewer the proper way to commit such acts  
AC: :33 < they might have been kismesises idk?  
AC: :33 < basically i watched some of the video and it um  
AC: :33 < i suddenly felt like i just wanted to  
AC: :33 < like throw all caution to the winds and not give a care what anyone thinks and just go for it!!  
AC: :33 < and she liked me already so i was sure that it would be fine  
AC: :33 < so we um  
AC: :33 < did that  
CT: D --> You commanded her to kiss you, right  
CT: D --> Or am I getting confused   
CT: D --> Sometimes it can be hard to tell what you are trying to get at Nepeta  
AC: :33 < YES WE KISSED!!  
AC: :33 < i didnt really command her to do anything though!   
AC: :33 < ummmmm  
AC: :33 < ok maybe i commanded her to touch me  
CT: D --> Oh my  
CT: D --> E%cuse me one moment  
AC: :33 < ROLLS EYES  
AC: :33 < why dont you just keep like five hundred towels next to your desk all the time??  
CT: D --> That is a good idea  
CT: D --> Okay please continue  
AC: :33 < wellllll  
AC: :33 < idk we just kind of kissed a whole lot and then went home  
AC: :33 < oh but also there was this moment where she started like  
AC: :33 < crying?  
CT: D --> Always a good sign  
AC: :33 < she told me she was fine and that she was just getting excited  
AC: :33 < soooooo we just kept kissing after that  
AC: :33 < but you think that was a bad sign already?  
CT: D --> Hmm  
CT: D --> Maybe she was overwhelmed with joy  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < yeah maybe  
AC: :33 < uh  
AC: :33 < well anyway  
AC: :33 < there was something that i didnt tell her then and that i havent told you yet either  
AC: :33 < whenever i kissed her all i could think about was karkat  
AC: :33 < i seriously tried to not think about him i swear!  
AC: :33 < i think i realized that i was totally NOT over him yet...  
CT: D --> Well of horse not  
CT: D --> You just jumped headfirst into this romance after a short amount of time, it would be e%pected for you to keep your last romantic interest in your heart  
CT: D --> An emotionally comple% situation to say the least  
CT: D --> If that's what you're asking for advice on I would say   
CT: D --> Hmm  
AC: :33 < no its not that!  
AC: :33 < i told that to feferi and she said it was totally fine!  
CT: D --> What  
AC: :33 < yeah she said we could like just practice for when i try and win karkat over   
AC: :33 < she seemed really enthusiastic about it  
AC: :33 < and i thought that when i told her that she would never want to see me again!  
CT: D --> Oh dear  
AC: :33 < she wanted to meet up again really soon  
AC: :33 < so we did  
CT: D --> Oh fiddlesti%  
CT: D --> You did not  
AC: :33 < we did!!  
CT: D --> What in the world were you thinking  
CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> Never mind   
CT: D --> Tell me what happened  
AC: :33 < umm  
AC: :33 < i figured that me being like proactive and being the one doing the kissing was the right thing to do so thats what i did  
AC: :33 < and then i um  
AC: :33 < i had her uh  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < ummmmm  
AC: :33 < uhhhh i ummmm uhhhh  
CT: D --> You did something above kissing, yes, continue  
AC: :33 < yeah lets just leave it at that  
AC: :33 < and i really thought everything was going great!!  
AC: :33 < she was um  
AC: :33 < uhhhhhhhhhhhh  
AC: :33 < lets just say she was doing something that made me feel funny  
CT: D --> I don't know if i have enough towels for this  
AC: :33 < SHUT  
AC: :33 < but idk!!!! it really felt like everything was fine???  
AC: :33 < she said she was flushed for me and she said it was okay and then  
AC: :33 < um  
AC: :33 < so i think i uh  
AC: :33 < may have like  
AC: :33 < said karkats name in a moment of  
AC: :33 < passion i guess???????  
CT: D --> This story is like I'm watching an airship crash in slow motion  
AC: :33 < UGH  
AC: :33 < but ANYWAY she started crying again  
AC: :33 < but it wasnt like before when she cried  
AC: :33 < she was really crying  
AC: :33 < and basically she ran away  
AC: :33 < and then i messaged you  
AC: :33 < and i dont know  
AC: :33 < i think i did something bad  
AC: :33 < i dont know what to do...  
CT: D --> I must say Nepeta  
CT: D --> I am impressed  
AC: :33 < impressed??  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> Impressed at how far you were able to mentally handle in terms of e%plicit acts  
CT: D --> Further in fact than I have ever been able to attain   
CT: D --> However I am also impressed at another thing  
AC: :33 < what?  
CT: D --> There is a concept in moirallegiance you may not know about named inversion  
CT: D --> Much as matesprits may become a kismesis and be back the next day, moirails can go through such shifts  
CT: D --> In this case, you have become someone that is a danger to yourself and others  
AC: :33 < i have??  
CT: D --> Yes  
CT: D --> I'm sure this will only be temporary and we will return to our standard equilibrium in due time  
CT: D --> But for now I am forced to take the role of pacifier  
CT: D --> It is now time for you to listen to me and do exactly as I say  
CT: D --> Do you understand  
AC: :33 < yes :((  
CT: D --> Very well  
CT: D --> To begin with, it seems clear to me that you have been more or less abusing this poor girl, intentionally or otherwise  
AC: :33 < but she said it was okay!  
CT: D --> You took advantage of her flushed feelings for you  
CT: D --> You should have known better than to toy with the heart of a maiden  
AC: :33 < youre making me sound like a bad guy :((  
CT: D --> You are not a bad person  
CT: D --> We all make mistakes  
CT: D --> Your mistake in this case was failing to realize that she was lying when she said it would be okay  
AC: :33 < but why would she lie?  
CT: D --> It's possible she was also lying to herself  
CT: D --> You took her innocence and corrupted it  
AC: :33 < it wasnt that bad!!!!  
CT: D --> Are you sure  
AC: :33 < i dont know... i dont think it was...  
AC: :33 < i never meant to hurt her  
AC: :33 < i didnt  
AC: :33 < oh no  
AC: :33 < what have i done  
AC: :33 < equius i think   
AC: :33 < i think i did something really bad  
CT: D --> Yes, you did  
AC: :33 < im sorry...  
AC: :33 < what was i thinking???  
AC: :33 < im such an idiot!!!!!!  
CT: D --> I'm not the one you should be apologizing to  
CT: D --> You need to break up with her  
CT: D --> And then leave her life forever  
CT: D --> It would be the right thing to do  
AC: :33 < okay...  
AC: :33 < :((  
AC: :33 < ugghhh now that i think about it  
AC: :33 < i cant believe it  
AC: :33 < how could i have been so stupid  
AC: :33 < after all that time ive spent thinking about romance  
AC: :33 < i was being so selfish  
AC: :33 < of course she wouldnt be okay with that who would  
CT: D --> Less beating yourself up, more making the situation right  
CT: D --> Break up with her  
AC: :33 < okay :((  
AC: :33 < fuck  
AC: :33 < oops sorry :((  
CT: D --> I will forgive you  
CT: D --> If you go and fi% this  
AC: :33 < GOSH fine  
AC: :33 < :PP  
AC: :33 < im really sorry i didnt talk to you about this before...  
AC: :33 < i didnt even realize what i was doing  
CT: D --> Communication is key to a good moiraillegiance   
CT: D --> So long as you understand that, then all will be well  
AC: :33 < im sorry equius... im sorry...  
CT: D --> Stop apologizing  
AC: :33 < im just sorry ok?  
AC: :33 < i hurt you too by not confiding in you  
AC: :33 < im sorry  
AC: :33 < i love you  
CT: D --> Love you too  
CT: D --> Go and fi% it already  
AC: :33 < bossy bossy bossy!!!  
CT: D --> Someone needs to keep you in line  
AC: :33 < hehe sure seems that way!  
AC: :33 < SIGH  
AC: :33 < okay  
AC: :33 < i gotta make this right  
AC: :33 < X((  


\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] stopped trolling centaursTesticle [CT] \--


	9. Nepeta and Feferi

Feferi sat on the smooth stone. She kicked fruitlessly at the air. Sadly, she was just barely unable to touch the ocean while she sat here. Her phone was held tight in her left hand. She and Eridan had spent almost the whole night chatting and talking over their feelings, and in the end, they had formulated a plan. She would stay stone faced, say it was over, and leave with her dignity intact. Feferi figured it would end up being more 'fleeing' than anything, but she didn't know what else she could do. She closed her eyes. Eridan's voice spoke in the back of her head, telling her to be brave.

Suddenly, Feferi heard a noise. She opened her eyes, and to her great shock, Nepeta was already sitting next to her. On one hand, she was thoroughly impressed by Nepeta's sneaking abilities, but on the other hand, it felt like all her will had been shocked out of her. For a moment, she forgot what they were supposed to talk about. She tried not to look directly at Nepeta. Neither one of them spoke for a little while. This was getting awkward, thought Feferi. I need to say something.

"Listen, I--" "Hey, so--"

Their eyes finally met briefly for the first time following their surprise at speaking at the same time. "No, no, go ahead!" said Feferi at once.

"No, you go first..." said Nepeta shiftily. "What were you going to say?"

Feferi stared fixedly on her hands in her lap. "Um..." she faltered. "No, you go first..."

Nepeta said nothing for a few moments. "Well... I..." she began.

Nepeta fell silent for some time. Then, Feferi noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Nepeta's arm was shaking slightly. She looked up. "I think we should..." said Nepeta shakily, quickly turning her body away. 

"Nepeta..."

Feferi reached out a hand, but stopped before touching her. She had caught a quick glimpse of it. Nepeta was in tears. She closed her hand and brought it back, definitely feeling sick to her stomach now. She had to do it now, right now, before Nepeta cried even more.

"Nepeta, we should... break up... you know?" said Feferi.

Feferi froze, waiting to see how Nepeta would respond. Nepeta's shaking gradually calmed. She actually looked at Feferi over her shoulder, her face alight with surprise. "But... Feferi... I was going to break up with you..." she sniffled.

"You were going to break up with me?" asked Feferi, confused.

"Yeah..." said Nepeta, going back to sitting like normal. "Equius... that's my moirail, I mean... he said that I gotta break up with you."

Feferi started laughing, much to Nepeta's shock. "My moirail told me that I have to break up with you too!" she chuckled.

Nepeta smiled. "I think our moirails probably have the right idea," she said sadly. 

Feferi's grip on her phone loosened slightly. "Yeah... actually, I, uh..." began Feferi, who was now grinning and blushing. "My moirail proposed to me..."

Nepeta gaped at her, dried tears on her face forgotten. "He proposed to you while you were already moirails??" 

"Yeah... he's kind of an idiot, but I don't know. I said yes, of course..." said Feferi, now enjoying a bit of gossip. "He's an idiot, but he's my idiot. I gotta keep him out of trouble."

"I know just how you feel!" said Nepeta. "My moirail is a weirdo, but I like him anyway. And maybe I should listen to him more often..."

"Yeah, me too," Feferi trailed off.

The two of them looked out across the ocean waves for a little while. Feferi broke the tranquil quiet with a chuckle. "I can't believe that we both came here to break up with each other!" she said. "And here I thought you were going to be really surprised."

"Me too," said Nepeta, her face beginning to falter. "I..."

Feferi watched in horror as Nepeta began to cry again. Nepeta hung her head, apparently in shame. "I'm sorry, Feferi... I hurt you, didn't I...?" she sobbed. "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry..."

Feferi reached out her arms and softly took Nepeta into a hug. After being surprised at first, Nepeta buried her face into Feferi's shirt and seemed to start crying harder. Neither of them spoke for some time. Finally, Feferi whispered to Nepeta. "Why didn't we ever role play when we were hanging out?"

Nepeta looked up at her in confusion, eyes swimming with tears. "Huh?"

"You know, like goof around and pretend to be stuff?" said Feferi. "We didn't actually hang out at all really, we just kissed a lot."

Nepeta blinked. "I'm sorry..." she said after a few moments.

"No, I just mean... well, who knows..." Feferi trailed off again. 

She patted Nepeta on the back and released her from the hug. "I wish I could have seen more of the goofball I watched hanging out on this beach, you know?" she said.

Nepeta tilted her head. "Well..." she began nervously. "Um..."

Nepeta seemed to steel herself. "Maybe we could... we could try being friends instead?" she said finally. "If it's okay... I'd understand if it's not okay..."

Feferi considered it, but in all honesty, it didn't take very long for her to make her decision. "Okay," she said happily. "Let's be friends instead!"

Nepeta seemed happy about this. Satisfied, Feferi hopped up off the stone and started walking into the water. "Well, I'm gonna head back!" she said cheerfully. "I'm glad we got everything sorted out, Nepeta!"

"Wait," came Nepeta's voice.

Feferi turned back. Nepeta was standing there at the very edge of the waves, jacket and hair whipping slightly in the sea air. "...Talk on Pesterchum?" asked Nepeta.

Feferi grinned. "You bet!"

Without warning, Feferi returned and leaned over to give Nepeta a kiss on the cheek. Nepeta was astonished at first, but returned Feferi's happy smile. Feferi gave a quick wave goodbye, then turned and continued to walk into the ocean until her body disappeared into its depths. Nepeta stood there at the edge of the waves for some time. Tentatively, she raised a shoe as if to take a step forward into the waves. She allowed it to hover there just over the water just long enough to satisfy herself. Turning away, Nepeta set off back towards her hive, smiling all the while, briefly touching her cheek where Feferi had kissed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
